Together We Can
by 17forever17
Summary: Edward and Jasper are brothers, Alice and Emmett are brother and sister and Bella and Rose are sisters. They live in an orphanage in seattle they have bonded really well and look to each other as family. what will happen when they are seperate ExB JxA ExR
1. Chapter 1

Bpov

I awaken to the soothing sound of my roommates' heavy breathing. I roll over to see the bright red numbers of our alarm clock say that it's only 7:30 am. Half an hour 'til the alarm goes off. I look around the room and watch my roommates Rosalie and Alice sleep peacefully. Although the beds here in the orphanage are very uncomfortable it's better than nothing.

As I lay here I let my mind think of the time when I wasn't in the orphanage. Three years ago I was living a happy peaceful life with Charlie, Renee and rose.

_Flashback _

_We were at the ice cream store down the street from our house. Rose got Mint Chocolate Chip. I got cookie dough and Charlie and Renee got Cookies and Cream. _

"_Rose?" I asked questioningly _

"_yeah Bella?" Rose replied back_

"_you got something on your face " I said excitedly _

"_oh no I am NOT going to fall for that one again! " rose said attempting to get out of her seat but I was blocking the way._

"_mom dad HELP!" Rose demanded nervously _

"_sorry sweetie but serves you right for locking Bella out of the bathroom this morning" Renee said very sweetly _

"_haha Rose I have the rents on my side" I said _

_And that was when my plan went into action. I smashed my ice cream cone onto rose's head._

_End of flashback _

Now three years later I'm thirteen years old stuck in an orphanage in Seattle with my fourteen year old sister. Rose blames herself for are parents death because we were in Seattle going to see her favourite band 3oh3. It was getting late and we were driving to the arena. I don't remember much but we were hit by a drunk driver. Me and rose survived but Renee and Charlie died. Just as the tears slid down my face our alarm went off.

"Ugh do we have to get up?" Alice asked, her voice muffled by her pillow.

"unfortunately Alice, morning Bella oh Bella what's wrong is everything okay?" Rosalie rushed over to comfort Bella as well as Alice.

"yeah everything is okay just ... just memories that's all" I said wiping the tears away.

"okay Bella we're here for you if you need us " Alice said comfortingly

I gave a quick nod and told them that we had to hurry up because we didn't want to miss breakfast with the guys.

**Okay this is my first fanfic and I'm not sure if this is any good so if you would review that would be amazing and criticism is welcome :D **

**Thank you very much **

**-Caitlyn **


	2. Chapter 2

Bpov

Alice, Rose and I were finished getting dressed so we headed down to the dining hall.

"Guess who" Emmett said covering rose's eyes.

"Oh I don't know... could it be Jesse?" rose said giggling.

"WHAT! Who is this Jesse I'll track him down and-"

"EMMETT I was just joking sheesh" rose said annoyed.

"Guys can we just go and eat" I asked.

Unison of "okay" and "whatever" was heard.

We went in and got our trays. The food here wasn't like cafeteria food It was way better.

"Hey Becky what's for breakfast today?" Becky was one of the chefs and the server.

"Omelettes and sausage sweetie" Becky said cheerfully.

"Just like Alice" I muttered under my breath.

After everyone got there breakfast we headed to our table. Everyone didn't get their own table it's just that everyone usually stays in their own little group.

While eating our delicious omelettes and sausages the owner of the orphanage, Greg started with announcements.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE! How are we all today?"

Unison of "good" came across the room.

"Good, tonight is game night. The list of groups is up in the main hall. You can check that out after breakfast and tomorrow is the day when we have couples come in and look at the orphanage and you kids"

Gasps were heard though out the dining hall/

This happens about once a month sometime it's a good thing and sometimes it's a bad thing. It's a bad think because sometimes they look at us and by us I mean Emmett, Rose, Alice, Edward, Jasper and I. The couples look at us but they only like a few of us or they want one of us but the good thing is that it always works out that were are always together and it doesn't matter that we are in an orphanage.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

We walked to school today. Yes all of us because this school goes from grade seven to grade eleven. Alice Edward and I are in eighth grade and Rose Emmett and Jasper are in grade nine.

The morning went by pretty fast. First period was gym ugh physical education how I hate that subject. I only hate it because I'm klutz. Next was history. History's okay it's cool to learn about all these people who helped are world come to what it is today. Then French and science. After P.E. history French and science it was lunch so I went to the cafeteria. I got my tray and went to the line up for the food.

"Hey, Bella" Mike said as he wrapped one of his arms around my waist.

"Hey, Mike" I replied back and kissed him on the cheek.

Yes me and Mike are going out. I didn't really like him but he proved me wrong well there's that and it makes Edward jealous. I always like, liked Edward but recently I figured out that I was in love with him.

After getting are food we headed over to our table were the gang were sitting. The look on Edward's face was priceless.

"Hey guys!!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey Bella" rose said.

The lunch hour went on with regular conversation Edward being jealous, Emmett pulling a prank on one of the seventh graders, Rose and Alice were talking about game night, Jasper looking at Alice, me and mike were actually acting like normal people we were just talking okay maybe there was a kiss.

RING RING!!!!

That was the signal telling us that lunch was over now I had math and English.

"Come on Bella, Edward, and Alice we have to get to class "Mike said.

"Coming" Edward, Alice and I said at the same time.

"JINX YOU OWE ME A SODA!" we all said in unison as we laughed

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Math was okay we were learning how to put algebraic expressions on scatter plots and in English we are learning about Romeo and Juliet although I have already read the book multiple times I love the book so I'm happy.

After class we all met up out front of the school and walked to the orphanage together Alice and Rose were excited about game night all game night is when all the kids in the orphanage get split up into groups and they play a whole bunch of fun games I liked it was fun to meet people you live with.

Now were at the orphanage looking at the list to see who we are grouped with.

**A/N: thanks for all the story alerts and all that shhhtuff **

**Bettyboo23**

**Death is cooler than life**

**Noperus **

**Lauren mcnab**

**Molley1014**

**DanielaCullen1901**

**Alicefavcullen**

**ChanceTakerHeartBreaker x3**

**You guys are awesome **

**I will definitely try and get the next chapter up sooner**


	3. Chapter 3

**Apov **

After we got back from school Rose, Alice and I went to our room and put our backpacks away. Now we are going to meet up with the guys in the main hall to check out our groups for tonight.

* * *

My group consists of me, Bella, Paul, Jennifer, Nicole, Ben, Megan, Blake and Zachary. I have no clue who the other guys are with I was too excited about being in a group with Bella. During game night you don't really get put with your friends they want you to venture out, make more friends. Don't get me wrong game night is fun just... not THAT fun.

"Okay Bella you ready to go?" I asked.

"Sure Alice" Bella returned.

"Let's go then!" I chirped.

As we walked to our station we talked about everything and nothing.

"So that green stuff on his foot was fungus!" Bella said.

"Yuppers!" I said in a sing song voice.

"Ewww that's sooooo gross" Bella responded.

"Hey Alice hey Bella" Nicole said.

"Hey Nicole what's going on?" I asked

"Nothing really we were just talking while we were waiting for you" shrugged Nicole.

"'Kay so what are we doing at this station?" Bella questioned.

"Some weird skit" Jennifer said scrunching up her noise.

"Well it's not like anyone is here watching us so we won't really have to do the skit... right?" Blake asked.

Blake was new here and didn't know everything like all the rules, the things you can get away with... stuff like that.

"Right" said Jennifer.

"Truth or Dare!!!" I shouted

Oh my gosh, truth or dare is my favourite game I love tricking people into what I want them to do its sooooo funny! I laughed evilly in my head.

"Uh uh no way Alice" Bella stuttered

Ugh Bella is such a party pooper, I frowned.

"Come on Bella it will be soooo much fun! Please?" Megan begged while making a puppy dog face.

"Fine!" Bella said being over dramatic.

"YAY!!!!" Megan, Nicole, Jennifer and I shouted at the same time

"Bella truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth" Bella replied

"What is the worse dare you ever did?" I questioned.

"Brushed my teeth with shampoo" she answered.

"Oh come on it doesn't seem that bad" Zachary said.

"I know it doesn't seem that bad but it was horrible and it's my worse one because I don't do dares often" Bella shrugged.

"Whatever I still think it would be easy" Zachary replied back.

"Go get your tooth brush Zac. Jen get shampoo since your room is the closest" Bella demanded.

"Fine whatever but it's not going to be bad" Zac said.

"Be right back with the shampoo" Jennifer said.

A few minutes later Zac and Jen were back with their tooth brush and shampoo and Zac was brushing his teeth we told him to do it for thirty seconds and that we were going to time him but were are going to really give him fifty seconds. After his fifty seconds was done he was gagging and asking for water which we got him some. After he admitted to Bella that it was in fact horrible we did more dares and truths and then game night was over. We were all sad to go but we walk away from it with awesome memories. Hmmm I wonder what the other guys did?

* * *

**A/N: I know I know you all hate me ****I could sit here all night and give you all excuses but one it's a waste of time two I have lots of excuses ;P and three well I don't really got a three so that really sucks BUT my main excuse is that I had swine flu but it wasn't confirmed so I just had to stay home ALL last week and now I'm back at school and way behind also I was just busy and some of you are sitting in your seat and say what is this chick talking about well I told a whole bunch of you (my fantastic reviewers :D)that I would get this out like err a month ago maybe less I don't know. So I'm really sorry (said while doing a puppy dog face :P) anyway that's the past and I don't really like dwelling in the past I'm more of a now person so I would now like to thank my AWESOME reviewers and peeps that favourited or subscribed or maybe all of them I don't know well I guess I do but that would take way to much work and I'm a procrastinator I know bad but it's a habit **

THANKS TO:

Hinata11235

Silently Screaming

Alicefavcullen

Chocolate9652

physic-pixie1

Courtneyfan14

Rachealla44

EMMETT GIVES THE BEST BEARHUGS

teambella5

and last but not least... .14

**Okie dokie if any of these are wrong**

** or I forgot someone I'm sorry tell me and I will fix it. :D **

**P.S. : hahaha did anyone else notice that the title of this book is a cheetah girl's song ;p I just figured that out I laughed so hard when I noticed anyway once again I'm really sorry for the wait I'm a horrible person. If you don't think so then you're the coolest person in the world but if you do think that well... that's fine with me ****until next time see ya **

**-Caitlyn **


End file.
